In rolling-element bearings (e.g., cylindrical roller bearings (CRB) or tapered roller bearings (TRB)), axial and similar stresses can press the rolling elements against an inner side of a guide flange and create a high axial contact pressure between the inner side of the guide flange and the end of the rolling element. Furthermore, a sliding-friction contact or a sliding friction can occur between the rolling elements and the flange. A sliding-friction contact between two components, for example, steel components, can cause them to wear prematurely and/or produce an undesirably high level of friction between the components.
Increased friction in this region can also lead to higher energy consumption and/or can negatively impact the operation of the rolling-element bearing. For example, the increased friction could lead to an increase in the bearing temperature and an associated greater stress on any lubricant used. Furthermore, metallic wear particles may be generated by the end-side wear of the rolling elements and/or wear of the flange. Under certain circumstances these particles can be pressed into the raceway and damage the raceway and/or the rolling elements. As a result, increased friction and/or increased wear may shorten the service life of the bearing.
There is therefore a need to improve a rolling-element bearing such that it can better support an axial load.